deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Scavengers
Aqua Scavengers is the Ancient Deadly Alliance, the European Deadly Alliance and the team member of The Heritages and one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. From scavengers to Aqua Knights, they are the true defenders of Neptunia as they battle against the forces of evil and Chaos including the ancient enemies like the Sharukans and the Krakorusians what the other Aqua Knights should've done and what they could not. Origins The Early Days In the ancient times of Antichthon following the Fall of Atlantis, the Greek coastal city of Neptunia was established deep underwater safe away from sea quakes. But during that, the Sharukans came and claim the peaceful city for their own as their addition to the unholy territory. However, they were quickly repelled by the legendary Aqua Knights, royal protectors of the ancient seas, and restored order in Neptunia and thus created the small kingdom of Neptunia. Centuries later until the time of the Crusade, the kingdom of Neptunia is facing a new crisis. Defy Order Lemnos, one of the Aqua Knights, was a washed-up warrior who got bored of the traditional order of Neptunia and want it to do something freedom like travel across the world and fighting monsters and sea marauders in the name of justice. But, he must sacredly vow to his oath to the order by defending the city from intruders and invaders at any cost. Until one day, when other Aqua Knights were inactive to help, he intervened the civil tension at the main square and defused the tension before the fights broke and he did as he's attempting to defuse the tension between the oppositions, those who believed the Aqua Knights' duty and honor and the others whom do not believe the Aqua Knights due to their lack of commitment until the fight broke out and then other Aqua Knights intervened. After he failed to defuse tensions and failed to follow the code of so-called honor, he was banished from the city and exiled to the underwater wastelands. But his exile didn't changed his life forever, it started his new journey as a scavenger who had to survive and scavenge anything he can if find until he met his new friends and a new home but still he's always an Aqua Knight though he's not the only one. Life was good for him so he won't be bothered to be an exiled one. But this was just the beginning. Onto the Sea of Madness One year after his so-called life of exile, Lemnos was called back to the city when the Sharukans have invaded the city and stole the ancient and sacred artifact, the Blue Heart of Neptunia. However, he rejected their offer and request because of their lack of commitment and weak duties as well doing nothing but to see and watch the people struggling and helping themselves or dying so walked away from his former fellow Aqua Knights. But that is when the Sharukans attack the peaceful village and killing anyone who is standing their way until he intervened and saved the villagers and so too to his friends who revealed themselves as Aqua Knights; that surprised Lemnos when he was fighting along side them. After the attack was successfully repelled, Lemnos now realized what he must do: recover the Blue Heart of Neptunia and end the Sharukans' reign of terror once and for all with his own team of Aqua Knights. Lemnos and the Aqua Knights traveled to the Seas of Sharukia where they must recover the sacred artifact from the clutches of evil King Sharukan but they must overcome through many dangerous obstacles and encounters they must face. However, they've managed fought and surpassed many dangers they face by working and fighting together as one. As they're almost at the unholy capital of Sharukia, they heard a scream from a crying victim of the cultists at the cult temple. The Aqua Knights have infiltrated the temple to rescue not only one victim but all victims abducted at the dungeon and free them so they can escape safely. But as they were about to rescue the last victim at the ceremonial chamber, somebody is rescuing her and that's Marko Ferrumcetos and the holy Sea Templars and they came to stop the cultists from chanting their evil Chaos God of Water, Aquaros, cleansing the heathens from the face of the world. After a long battle against their common enemy, the Aqua Knights helped the Templars to find the missing Holy Cross which it was likely stolen by the Sharukans months ago. So they decided to work together and travelled to the unholy city of Sharukia. At the city of Sharukia, the Aqua Knights separated with the Templars as they split up in order to find whatever they were looking. They've infiltrated King Shargon's castle through the tunnels and recover the stolen Blue Heart of Neptunia as they think of that it is hidden in the trophy room until it wasn't there. But then they heard the alarm when their allies were captured and they have to rescue them at the dungeons where they were dragged there but they have to get to the throne room first. There at the throne room, the Aqua Knights have arrived in the shadows, hiding in plain sight above the throne room until Lemnos saw and found the Blue Heart of Neptunia and it was attached on King Shargon's trident! Instead of escaping, Lemnos must have to get the Heart back from his trident by using the distraction as they planted some hand-made bombs with materials they scavenged in the supply depot while others recovered their confiscated weapons from the dungeons. Once the distraction is set, they returned to the throne room where their allies were dragged there before King Shargon. And just they were about to be executed by King Shargon's corrupt power of the Sharukan King's Trident, the distraction worked and they've halted the execution as many of his men were sent to investigate the incident. Once they were distracted, the Aqua Knights sprung to attack by surprise as they tackled King Shargon down to the floor while others freed the Templars. Then, as King Shargon alerted his elite guards, the battle has begun as the Aqua Knights and the Templars teamed up against the Sharukan warriors while Lemnos and Marko battle the eluded King Shargon to get the Heart back from his corrupted trident. The battle was hard and brutal until Lemnos was knocked down by his Chaos magic and was about to be defeated but he was saved by Marko when he backstab attacked him and the battle continues. As Lemnos was having a near-death experience, he saw the spirits of true Aqua Knights and was told that the only way to defeat the Sharukans is to reform the ancient order and bring their old ways back to defend the seas from every evil they will face in the future and Lemnos finally understood that as he regained his strength and unlocked his Aura. Returned from his near death, Lemnos destroyed the Sharukan King's Trident after King Shargon was defeated by Marko and recovered the Blue Heart of Neptunia quickly before its corruption is complete. Once they've recovered what they were looking for, they've managed to escape from the Sharukan capital leaving the evil king in a humiliate defeat with his scream of agony. After their escape to the surface, they bid farewell to the Templars and thanked each other as the Aqua Knights returned to Neptunia to bring the Heart back to its rightful place at the Grand Temple of the Aqua Knights for the first time since his exile. After he placed the Heart back to the original state, they were pardoned by the city council and offered to return the order but he refuse and suggested them to reform the order and restore the old ways of the Aqua Knights to prevent any future attack from the Sharukans and other future enemies while Lemnos and his own team of Aqua Knights returned to the peaceful kingdom where he have been exiled for so long now no more as the defenders of their home. The names and deeds shall be remembered throughout the history of Aqua Knights' chronicle. Aftermath Months after the defeat of the Sharukans and restored peace in Neptunia, Lemnos and his team were selected by the Peacekeepers Initiatives as one the Peacekeeper Teams which their ally team, the Sea Templars, is among them and they gladly accept it to join the initiative to combat the Sharukans and his evil allies. In the 21st century, Lemnos and his fellow Aqua Knights rescued a boat of migrants while they've foiled the human trafficking operation in Sicily. Team Members Lemnos The Shortfin Mako Sharknoid is the leader of the Aqua Scavengers. The rebellious Aqua Knight who defied the order from the ancient enemy, the Sharukans, and the sacred order followed the rules which he broke the oath a long time ago; but he will never abandoned his heritages. Casted out for life from the order, Lemnos have been scavenging for his home village and made friends and allies when the Sharukans raided his home and the peaceful kingdom for no reason. Now as the defender of Neptunia, Lemnos vowed to protect and save the innocents what the current order could not. He wields his father's trident, the Teal Trident of Aqua Shark Knight. Contorius The Common Octonoid is the four-armed Warrior Class of the team. Contorius was once the Aqua Knight who served to the order until he was abandoned by his fellow knights, leaving with his fallen comrades at the tomb he was trapped. Trapped for years, he was driven insane as he became the guardian himself of his accursed tomb, killing any trespasser who dared to come to his tomb until he was freed from the insanity that kept him sealed for his life. Now returned as an honorable Aqua Knights, Contorius fights for justice against those who commit evil including his ancestors' ancient enemy, the Krakorusian. Vulklenos The Hammerhead Sharknoid is the Knight Class of the team and a close friend of Lemnos. Vulklenos was a squire to one of the Aqua Knights and his life was not what was expected to that as he was denied to become the Aqua Knight so he left Neptunia as he abandoned his status. Now officially as the Aqua Knight with Lemnos as the leader, Vulklenos battles the evil who would dare to destroy peace and harmony. He wields his father's trident, the Hammer Trident of Vulcan. Lenna The Lemon Sharknoid is the skilled Archer and Hunter Class of the team. Lenna was the daughter of the Aqua Knight Elite who defeat the sea marauders with her one thousand arrows many years ago until she retires from her duty. But when her mother was recalled to return her duty and then was killed in action after bravely defending villagers, Lenna is now the heir of her mother's bow, the Shell Bow and Arrow of Aphrodite, and uses it as both hunting weapon and a weapon to battle evil. Mantory The Aquatoid-like Manta is the Fighter Class of the team. Mantory was a gladiator and one of the champions of Neptunia for 12 consecutive years until he rejected to dishonorably kill his opponent and stripped of his championship titles and casted out from the city. Having found himself to his new home far away from the city, Mantory found his new sense to his noble warrior attitude and became one of the heroes of the peaceful kingdom who defeated the monster that it attacked the crops and later became one of the new Aqua Knights. Barakolossus The Aquatoid-like Barracuda is the Berserker Class of the team. Barakolossus was a member of a ruthless marauders clan in Neptunia, plundering and looting every village in his sight. But Barakolossus is one of them who crushed every foe in his path of glorious destruction and nobody can stop him. But, having tired of violence on others he decided to live in peace until he was disturbed by the Sharukans and his call to battle had finally returned to him as he joined the Aqua Knights. Carabos The Crabnoid is the Magic-User of the team. Carabos was a member of a peaceful clan from the Crabas Island where he was taught of how to use magic non-violently until they were invaded by the Crabnoid sea marauders and destroyed his tribe, leaving him as the only survivor of the massacre. Beaten and heartbroken, Carabos seek refuge in a deep underwater kingdom and his new friends and neighbors as he found his new home, telling stories and fairytales from the surface to youngsters and teaching magic to others but the only pupils of his own class are Lemnos, Lenna, and Vulklenos. But when the Sharukans attacked the village, Carabos decided to use his magic for justice in a peaceful or quick solution to end the conflict. Romulus The Aquatoid-like Roman Eel is the Paladin Class of the team. A former captain of the guard who have quelled the suspicious activity in his homeland's capital which it was later turned out to be a rebel group against the Sharukans who have taken over their country for their expansion of the so-called empire. Romulus reluctantly agreed to help them as he brought some volunteers and end the violent conflict once and for all. After the bloody conflict has ended, Romulus was dismissed from the military and no longer serve to his kingdom. Later he became one of the new Aqua Knights for his good deeds to help the rebels. Blenfinòs The Aquatoid-like Butterfly blenny is the Spearman of the team. Blenfinòs was a former honor guard who protected the king during the riot. But after the riot is dispersed, however, he was dismissed for not protecting his castle from angry peasants and kicked out from his guard duty. Later after he was kicked out, he became as one of the new Aqua Knights who disarmed the peasants rather than killing them on the streets. Stellos The Aquatoid-like Striped Dolphin is the Atavist Class of the team. Stellos is the son of the rebel leader who defied the tyrant allied with the Sharukans and the Krakorusians and led the rebellion against them. But when his father died in combat against the two evil kings, he became a new leader and vowed to avenge his death and those who've lost their lives and others and led the new reformed rebel with their new allies and overthrown the tyrant at last. After the liberation, Stellos declined himself as the leader of the liberated kingdom and gave the leadership to one of his trustworthy advisors. He decided to go on the adventures with the new Aqua Knights. Falkwhale The Aquatoid-like False Killer Whale is the Atavist Class of the team. Falkwhale was one of the rebels' top lieutenants who have carried out his successful missions against the tyrant's army. But when the rebel leader, Stellos's father, was killed, Falkwhale became his retainer and a friend to him. And together, they defeated the tyrant and his army and freed the kingdom at last. After the kingdom's liberation, Stellos have decided to see the world and Falkwhale follows him to the kingdom of Neptunia and there they became the new Aqua Knights. Fenwhale The Aquatoid Fin Whale is the veteran Cleric Class of the team. Fenwhale is one of the greatest Aqua Knights of all time who defended the innocents and defeating forces of Chaos. But when the Aqua Knights became less active but patrolling the city and do nothing for citizens and civilians, he abandoned his ranks and left to the peaceful village and trained them as defenders of their homeland before Lemnos came. But when the Sharukans attacked Neptunia, Fenwhale advises the new Aqua Knights with their leader, Lemnos, and defeat their ancient enemies. Inspirations * Modeled after the Mediterranean sea fishes. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Peacekeepers Initiative Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:The Heritages